Cuidalo
by TMpasion
Summary: Kagome ama a Sesshomaru pero este a su vez solo la ve como su mejor amiga, que tiene que pasar para que sesshomaru se de cuenta de como son las cosas. AU Sesshomaru celoso


Eran amigos de toda la vida, desde los 6 años de Sesshomaru y los 5 de Kagome no veías a uno sin el otro, pero como todo en esta vida, eso cambio cuando crecieron y con eso surgió la revolución de las hormonas, Sesshomaru con 16 años era todo un conquistador, era encantador, cariñoso y sobretodo era guapo, muy guapo. Para ese momento Kagome tenía 15 y mientras que ella a esa edad se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, él se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres que veían en él un buen partido.

Eso ocasiono un distanciamiento entre los dos pero nada grave, seguían siendo los mismos nada más que Sesshomaru no le contaba todo y a su vez Kagome tampoco. Siempre fueron ellos dos pero en secundaria eso cambio a su pequeño dúo dinámico se fue agregando gente, primero fue Inuyasha, que si bien no se llevaba del todo bien con su hermano si le tenia un gran aprecio a Kagome, también se unieron sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kikyou. Esto le disgusto a Sesshomaru porque a él no le gustaba relacionarse con personas ni que todos vieran muchas facetas que hasta ahora solo Kagome había podido ver.

Los años pasaron y nada cambio, Kagome seguía enamorada de Sesshomaru este amor cada día se fortalecía aunque Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta lo destruía, ya que se había enamorado, Kagura así se llamaba la chica y lo traía loco, y no perdía oportunidad para decírselo a Kagome, lo que antes eran charlas de tonterías y variados temas ahora solo tenían como tópico a Kagura siempre era ella.

-No sabes lo hermosa que estaba hoy-

-hoy estuvimos hablando-

-sabes en clase de lengua nos sentamos juntos-

-Ademas de linda es inteligente-

Comentarios asi es lo que tenían deprimida a Kagome hace días, no soportaba más, siempre había escuchado su interminable lista de conquistas pero eran solo eso y ahora de verdad se daba cuenta de que Sesshomaru no la veía en lo más mínimo solo tenia ojos para una chica y no era ella.

Inuyasha no entendía a el estúpido de su hermano, teniendo a una chica tan linda y dulce como Kagome se fijaba en la fría de Kagura, que era una interesada y aprovechada, el sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien y que la que iba a sufrir era su Kagome, si amaba a Kagome pero no como mujer sino como la hermanita a la que debía proteger, no iba anegar que si confundió el sentimiento pero todo acabó cuando llego Kikyou y Kagome nunca lo notó , si es que a veces era despistada. El intentaba que Kagome se distrajera, que lo olvidara, que pensara en otras cosas pero no lo conseguía, cada día el brillo de la mirada de Kagome se perdía y él no podía no insultar a su hermano por ello.

Pero todo se perdió cuando un día Sesshomaru los reunío a todos para decirles

-Kagura es mi novia- declaro orgulloso de si mismo-

Inuyasha no hizo otra cosa que desviar su mirada a Kagome para ver como su mirada se apagaba totalmente y agachaba la cabeza intentando que no la vieran llorar, cosa difícil ya que toda la atención estaba dirigida a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Kagome, no esta feliz por mi?- pregunto Sesshomaru con desconcierto-

- obvio que estoy feliz por ti, lloró de felicidad- y se tiro a sus brazos, cruzando sus brazos por atrás de su cuello para darle un abrazo-

Tan rápido como lo abrazó lo soltó.

-Me tengo que ir, el profe de biología me tenía que entregar unas notas- y se fue corriendo para poder llorar tranquila.

Sesshomaru refrenó sus ganas de seguirla, él no era tonto y sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él y sabia que por su amistad no había dicho nada poniendo su felicidad sobre la suya propia, por eso es que le tenia tanto aprecio, pero ella se tenia que olvidar de él ya que él estaba enamorado. Todos en el grupo lo sabían y la apoyaban.

Desde ese momento pasó una semana, Kagome seguía deprimida pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa poco convincente para quienes la conocían, Sesshomaru seguía tratándola como siempre y eso es lo que mas le dolía que él parecía ser tan egoísta que aun cuando podía la abrazaba y para colmo siempre estaba besándose con su novia aunque ella estuviera en frente, cuando salía todo el grupo, Kagura iba con ellos y no perdía oportunidad para señalarle que Sesshomaru era suyo.

Todos esos detalles hacían que el amor de Kagome disminuyera pero llegó a su limite el viernes a la tarde caundo estaban comiendo y Sesshomaru llegó furioso hasta ellos.

-No lo puedo creer, Kagome como eres de egoísta, como le pudiste hacer y decir cosas tan hiriente a mi novia, decirle que solo estaba con ella para olvidarte y que en las noches pensaba en ti llamándote para reírnos de ella a sus espaldas- Grito Sesshomaru-

Estaba que sacaba chispa cuando Kagura le contó estuvo reasenté a creerle pero cuando la vio llorar y tan desolada no le quedaron dudas de que Kagome no era tan inocente como parecía.

-¿Como puedes creer semejantes cosas? Yo jamás le diría algo como eso a nadie y menos sabiendo que la quieres tanto- se defendió Kagome.

- no te hagas la inocente, o piensas que engañas a alguien, todos sabemos que esta enamorada de mi y celosa de Kagura-

Lo dijo con un tono tan amargo que a Kagome no le quedo otra que salir corriendo y llorando, como haces para enfrentarte a la persona que amaste la mayor parte de tu vida diciéndote que eres una egoísta y que estaba al tanto de su amor por él y sin embargo estaba con Kagura enfrente de ella, no lo podía creer y tenia el descaro de decirle a ella egoísta.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa, y paso toda la tarde llorando, no comió y estaba destrozada pro al otro día cuando se despertó se dio cuenta que eso era lo que le hacia falta para olvidarse de Sesshomaru y tomar su vida en sus propias manos.

Sesshomaru estaba solo con Kagura recordando todo lo que había pasado despues de que Kagome saliera corriendo.

_Flashback_

_Tarde cayó en lo que estaba diciendo y cuando reparó en ello Kagome estaba corriendo y el puño de Inuyasha fue directo a su cara._

_-La conoces de toda tu vida y aun asi desconfías de ella, le dijiste que estabas con otra sabiendo lo que sentía, le hablaste de cada detalle de Kagura, todo y lo único que ella hizo fue abrazarte y apoyarte, de verdad piensas todo lo que dijiste de ser asi no se como podemos ser hermanos- y tomando la mano de Kikyou se fue de ahí-_

-_ Pensaba que no te dejaría engañar por una simple falda y podría ver mas allá- dijo Miroku intentando irse con Sango, pero esta todavía no había dicho nada._

_De dos pasos se acercó a Sesshomaru y le volteo la cara de una cachetada._

_-Kagome es la persona mas honesta que he tenido el placer de conocer, vuélvete a acercártele y te mato, dáñala y tu destino será peor que la muerte- amenazó Sango y hasta a Miroku le dio miedo-_

_Y quedó solo y asi fue como lo encontró Kagura._

_Fin flashback_

Ahora es donde se daba cuenta de que ellos probamente tenían razón pero su orgullo no dejaba admitir su error, no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga sino a todos los amigos que tenia y sabia que podía confiar, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era la que los mantenía unidos, que estúpido había sido. Esperaba que con el tiempo la situación se calmar ay poder acercarse de nuevo a Kagome y sus amigos. Pero las cosas nunca salen como nos las esperamos.

El lunes Kagome llego a la escuela con una alegría y esperanzas renovadas, de nada le servía llorar, todos sus amigos al verla sonrieron con tranquilidad al saberla bien y los que mas los esperanzo fue ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos era pequeño a comparación de su brillo anterior pero era una mejoría, todos quisieron saber a que se debía porque dudaban que un fin de semana hubiera logrado lo que no se pudo en años que era que ella empezara a verse a si misma y preocuparse por ella, y tenían razón lo que latenian tan contenta era la llamada de un viejo amigo recibida ayer a la tarde.

_Flashback_

_-Hola- su voz todavía sonaba apagada al contestar el teléfono_

_- hola, semanas sin llamar hasta meses y lo único que recibo es un simple hola- sonrió al reconocer la voz- hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, cortó y te vuelvo a llamar a ver si mejoramos._

_Y asi como dijo lo hizo corto y a los minutos el teléfono volvió a sonar._

_-Te extrañaba no sabes cuanto, me haces falta- intento mejorar aunque su voz seguía apagada._

_- vamos mejorando, aunque la próxima espero un Hola, te extrañe tanto que ya no puedo respirar, espera tu llamada con tanto anhelo o algo como eso y si a esos le agregas que soy el mejor, seria perfecto- le contesto a su vez con tono divertido._

_- Kouga eres el mejor, pensé que nadie iba a poder sacarme una sonrisa en meses y tu lo logras en menos de 5 minutos, te adoro- exclamo Kagome intentando aguantar las ganas de reír._

_Siempre era asi, Kouga podía sacarle una sonrisa en cualquier situación, se habían conocido cuando tenían 10 años, fue un verano que Sesshomaru no estaba se había tenido que ir con su padre de viaje, él se acercó cuando ella estaba sola en la plaza a preguntarle si quería jugar con él, ella no lo dudó y se pusieron a jugar forjaron indestructible amistad pero él se tuvo que ir después de dos años, cabe mencionar que a Sesshomaru nunca le gustó para ella eran celos de que lo remplazará, le gustaba. Pero aunque él se fuera ellos siguieron en contacto vía mail, llamadas telefónicas interminables y hasta cartas, ósea que estaban bien enterados de lo que le pasaba al otro._

_-Kagome sigues ahí?- pregunto Kouga luego de un rato de silencio_

_-si Kouga, lo lamento es que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-_

_-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? Te notó deprimida- el no podía evitar darse cuenta de la voz de su amiga._

_Y ella no lo soportó mas, comenzó a llorar y le contó todo, cada detalle, él fue comprensivo, dándole su apoyo con comentarios y sus amenazas para Sesshomaru._

_-No te preocupes, tu mejor amigo estará allí en breve, yo que tu me mantengo atenta el lunes, chao antes de que te diga la sorpresa- y con eso cortó y ella no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_Fin flashback_

De ahí venia su alegría, si lo que entendía era correcto hoy vería de nuevo a su mejor amigo después de Sesshomaru, pero en estos omentos no sabia si contaba.

Pero alguien estaba enojada con esto, Kagura, no podía ser, Kagome no podía estar tan tranquila cuando el chico que amaba desconfía de ella y se lo echa en cara, tendría que estar llorando y hasta desaparecer un tiempo del colegio, no estar tan bien hasta parecía feliz, Kagura estaba frustrada quería hacerle ver a Kagome que nadie se metía con lo que era suyo y eso era Sesshomaru, es que no entendía como Sesshomaru parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Kagome si hasta ella se daba cuenta, pero si siempre buscaba su mirada durante el almuerzo, en clases, en sus salidas, siempre esperando escuchar su nombre, preocupándose, no tenia que nombrarla para saber que ella estaba en su mente, pero Sesshomaru parecía no darse cuenta y ella aprovecharía eso para que siempre esta con ella, sabia que no la amaba solo había quedado prendado de su belleza aunque si jugaba bien las cartas nunca se daría cuenta y su primer paso era separarlos, sembrar la duda y que no vuelvan a ser esas personas tan unidas que eran.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba incrédulo, Kagome estaba bien, no estaba destrozada ni sufriendo como se lo imaginaba, esto por un lado le sacaba un peso de encima pero por el otro lo hacia sentir incomodo, seria tal vez que ella no lo amara tanto como pensaba o se habría olvidado de él tan rápido, no era imposible, seguramente era una mascar y por dentro estaba sufriendo. Y a todo esto por que a él le importaba si lo olvidaba o no, mejor si lo olvidaba tal vez así podía recuperar su amistad, pero esa probabilidad no terminaba de gustarle.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y Kouga no aparecía seria que había confundido las cosas y su sorpresa seria otra, esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kagome que sin darse cuenta pagaba el brillo de su mirada, Inuyasha y los demás se dieron cuenta y ya estaban pensando en que hacer cuando levanto la mirada enfocándola en la puerta y vieron brillar sus ojos como antes, levantarse y correr a los brazos de un chico que justo entraba por ella, todos quedaron pasmados. Kagome no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos él estaba ahí, de verdad había venido, necesitaba abrazarlo para saber si era real salió corriendo hacia sus brazos sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas que atrapaba en su carrera en especial la de cierto ambarino de frio mirar.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía SU Kagome abrazada a un chico, que tardo un rato en identificar pero cuando lo logró, era Kouga el infeliz que la estaba tocando, mataría a ese sarnoso, desde cuando se volvió tan celoso con Kagome, pero que decía solo era us instinto de protección de hermano que ella despertaba.

-Llegaste, viniste, eres el mejor! Te extrañe tanto!- Kagome no paraba de hablar y abrazarlo cada momento, necesitaba asegurarse de que no desaparecería-

-Tranquila, Kag, Respira, sabes como hacerlo, inspira, exhala, sabia que era hermoso pero nunca ninguna chica había olvidado como respirar al verme- exclamo divertido.

Kagome estaba igual como la recordaba, más grande y más hermosa obviamente, pero su personalidad estaba exactamente igual solo había cambiado su mirada, había perdido un poco de su brillo, pero él se encargaría de recuperarlo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro.

-Tonto! Si se respirar y lamento decirte que no es por tu hermosura sino de emoción al saber que parece que tu inteligencia sigue igual que antes los médicos dijeron que con el tiempo esta disminuiría asi que me emociona saber que todavía conservas la mentalidad de un nene de 10 años- Kagome se divertía tirándole estas pullas-

-jajaja y tu parece que sigues tan graciosa como siempre no?- replico Kouga sin saber que más contestar.

-EJEM!

Los dos voltearon, dándose cuenta de que seguían abrazados, Y cayeron en cuenta de que todos en el comedor lo veían, Kagome se sonrojó de inmediato y Kouga pasó un brazo por encima de sus brazos en una actitud diciendo "que es lo que todos esta bien".

Inuyasha que el que era el que había llamado su atención quería saber quien era ese tipo y por qué tenía tanta confianza con su amiga.

-¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y por qué tienes tanta confianza con Kagome?- sus dudas no podían quedarse en su mente-

- soy Kouga-

-Inuyasha, chicos, es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí cuando era chica y siempre estuvo para cuando lo necesite, no tienen de que preocuparse- Kagome sabia que sus amigos eran muy sobreprotectores con ella y no quería que Kouga estuviera en malos términos por ella.

-¿Así que mejor amigo, pensé que ese era yo?- una voz fría salió de atrás del grupo, estos se movieron dejando ver a un Sesshomaru que por lo visto no estaba muy contento.

-Yo también lo pensaba pero mejores amigos se tienen confianza ciega el uno en el otro y antes de acusarse hablan, tú solo fuiste el que perdió el privilegio- replico Kagome.

Los demás estaban asombrados no pensaban que le respondería, sino que se escondería tras alguno, parecía que Kouga le daba valor.

-Vámonos Kagura- y se fue seguido por su novia-

Le había dolido su actitud fría, que no lo llamara a él mejor amigo, que otro tuviera ese privilegio, que ya no lo necesitara, estaba celoso lo admitía y no estaba seguro si solo eran celos de amigos, pero también estaba enojado con Kagura, no había duda de que ella lo había engañado. Hablaría con ella. Con esta determinación la cogió de la mano y se la llevo al patio para hablar.

-Terminamos- fue lo único que dijo, con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kagura estaba en shock, no se lo esperaba, pensaba que él confiaba en ella, se confundió su plan tenia una falla y era la confianza que ellos se entendían, ella no lo entendió porque ella no conocía esa ciega confianza y aunque la hizo dudar y hasta quebrarse volvió a surgir más fuerte.

La noticia del rompimiento se esparció como pólvora y llegó a oídos de Kagome pero ella no le dio importancia quería aprovechar el tiempo que tendría a Kouga ya que solamente había venido a buscar unos documentos que tardarían en emitirse y es por eso que se quedaba.

Sesshomaru no daba más, había cortado con Kagura pero su orgullo no lo dejaba ir a hablar con Kagome, no admitiría su error y tampoco que tarde se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, dicen que uno no se da cuenta lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y eso es lo que le pasó a Sesshomaru cuando no la tuvo mas a su lado se dio cuenta de que la amaba, extrañaba hablar con ella, abrazarla y ahora además se le habían sumado las ganas de besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, pero ese estúpido tenia ahora ese privilegio, excepto el de besarla por ahora no lo tenia nadie y él se encargaría de ser el único que lo consiguiera.

Kagome sabia que el amor que tenia por Sesshomaru no había desaparecido sino que estaba eclipsado por la felicidad de ver a Kouga y que cuando este se fuera ella se volvería a deprimir, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte y quería conseguirlo pero le iba a costar, por suerte ella nunca se daba por vencida.

Los meses pasaban, hoy encararía a Kagome, no aguantaba más, la busco en el primer periodo pero no la encontró y a la hora de la almuerzo la encontró abrazada a ese, si todo salía bien el seria el que la abrazaría se intentaba calmar.

-Kagome necesito hablar contigo- llamó

-No ves que estoy ocupada- nunca pensó que le hablaría con ese tono

-Ve Kagome, prometo que seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas- cedió Kouga

Kagome se separó y Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la arrastro a un lugar más apartado para hablar.

-Te amo, se que he sido un idiota que no merece otra oportunidad, un imbécil desconfiado, estaba cegado por lo que decía esa mujer que no pare a comprobar lo que decía, Kagome sabes que va en contra de mi orgullo, pero sin ti este ya no vale nada, lo lamente, perdóname por favor- suplicó

- tienes razón has sido eso y mucho más, no mereces otra oportunidad, pero en el corazón no se manda y aunque hayas metido la pata a fondo nunca te pude sacar de ahí, te amo- consedio Kagome, finalmente era verdad-

-Kagome ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó

-Si- no se sabe cual de los dos dio el primer pasó pero de un momento al otro los dos se estaban besando, probando los labios que tanto habían anhelado. Estuvieron un rato asi pero Kagome se acordó de que deberían volver.

- Vamos, hay que hablar con los chicos, todavía siguen molestos y tengo que hablar con Kouga- declaró Kagome para tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia el comedor-

Pero Sesshomaru la paró.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que hablar con él?- si estaba celoso

-¿Estas celoso? Recuerda que soy tu novia, esa es una de las cosas que tengo que decirle y la otra es despedirme hoy se va- resumió Kagome

-entonces vayamos a dejarle en claro de quien eres- Sesshomaru retomó la caminata-

-Espera, yo soy mía- Sesshomaru paro en seco- lo que es tuyo es mi corazón, cuídalo-Y con esto lo abrazó, habrá sonado cursi pero ella tenia que decírselo.

-Es mi mayor tesoro- y la besó

S k

Rewiws si le gusto o para alguna critica, sé que no es la verdadera personalidad de Sesshomaru pero sino no podía encararlo con estos personajes. Besos nos vemos.


End file.
